Paper Child
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Sequel to Child of Pein. Set in Shippuden. Itami has joined Akatsuki but that only makes her life so much harder. PeiKona. ShikaOC. One-sided SasuOC. ShikaTema. SuiOC. HidaOC. (Not sure I like the title so if anyone has ideas it would be helpful)
1. Chapter 1: How to Tell Itami?

How to tell Itami

My three years of training have been payed of well. I am an expert in all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. In other words, I'm the perfect weapon. I've also mastered my Kekkei Genkai. Weapons and swordplay are also part of my specialties. I have a strict schedule that I usually stick to day in day out. I wake up get ready then meet Itachi out near the lake for genjutsu and fire style training. After that, I stay there and wait for Kisame to come and teach me water style and sword play. Between the hours 11am and 1pm everyone is busy so I annoy the life out of them, specifically my best friend, Hidan. I then meet with Sasori near the rocks for puppeteering lessons after which I stay for Deidara to come teach me explosions and things of that nature. I used to be taught by Kakuzu after that but it was replaced by weapons with Hidan because Kakuzu complained that I was slowing him down too much with his bounties so I dropped out of the bounty business. Once Hidan has run off to do his rituals, Zetsu comes and teaches me chakra control for a bit then Tobi would come with a leash and say 'walkies Mr. Zetsu,' and they'd be off. I would then eat dinner with the whole of Akatsuki then I get trained in paper jutsu by mum but we are now just making our own jutsu and sharing so our time gets cut short. Lastly, father will come out of his office and teach me whatever it is he wants. Kabuto comes every second weekend to teach me medical ninjutsu in Hidan's time slot as well. Tobi used to teach me after Zetsu but he taught me all his jutsu already. Even though it's a strict schedule, I'm the only one who knows it so I sneak between lessons to annoy everyone.

Recently, this girl joined Akatsuki but apparently she's been in Akatsuki for years. Her name is Eienni. She and Hidan are always fighting because their religions crash immensely. All they do is yell at each other curses and religious things I barely understand. Everyone usually just leaves the room. She's ok I guess.

Over the years, I've changed a lot. Mainly, it's just my appearance. I now have two piercings in each ear, one on the left side of my nose, one under my lip and one on my right eyebrow. If anyone asks, dad forced me *shifty eyes*. I also wear different kinds of a-frame dresses now. My favourite one is a strapless dress with a black bottom that goes out with a pink and black vertical striped top and the skirt starts at my belly button and stops at half my thigh. I usually wear my black platform heels with it. Life has changed a lot but it's still a ton of fun.

I was lying on my bed waiting for the bomber and puppet to return from their mission. Sasori and Deidara left on the mission a week ago, dad says they should be back soon but that's not what I'm worried about. The mission was to capture and extract the one tailed beast. When dad told me taking the beast would kill the jinjuriki I pleaded with him to find another way. I begged that they not kill Gaara but, father told me it was the only way. I was forced to agree with this no matter how much I wished Gaara life. Sasori and Deidara will be home soon and I will tease the life out of that blonde. I can't tease the puppet master because, if I were to try, he would make me clean his puppets during our whole training period.

I heard the door of the entrance bang open and I ran to it. Standing in the door way was Deidara. I raised an eyebrow at the fact Sasori wasn't there.

"What, got annoyed with Sasori's slowness in Hiruko so you left him?" I teased. He gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher and walked off.

_Ok, so he doesn't want to play today. That's alright, I'll just find_ _Hidan._

I walked into the lounge room to find Hidan then instantly walked out.

_DAMN! They're at it again!_

I leaned against the hallway wall and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" an all too familiar voice came.

"Grandpa Kuzu!" I yelled and hugged him as if I barely ever see him. The stitched Nin hugged back.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked. I pushed away from him.

"Firstly Kakuzu, I'm sixteen now, you can't be calling me 'kiddo', secondly, no one wants to play with me," I counted the first one on my finger then crossed my arms and pouted for the second.

"Is that so? Sasori and Deidara back yet?" he questioned. I thought about it.

"Well, yes and no. The blonde is here, the puppet isn't," I answered. He nodded.

"I see. Come on; wanna help me count my money? Actually, forget that, I don't want you anywhere NEAR my money," the money whore stated then walked off.

I slumped on the floor in boredom.

_What now? I'm so bored. I know I'll go annoy the blonde even_ _though he doesn't want me to!_

I jumped up and ran to the puppet and bombers room. I opened the door without knocking like I always do to the blonde when Sasori isn't in the room. I opened it a crack and I saw the blonde crying.

_What the hell?_

I closed the door and walked into the lounge room to yell a Hidan. When I got there, he and Eienni were just sitting on the couch opposite each other.

"Oy fucker," I called to Hidan. He looked up at me.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" he asked.

"What the hell is up with everyone?" I quizzed him. He shook his head.

"Ask Kakuzu, he's the one who told us," he instructed me. I groaned and headed to Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

I slammed open the door.

"OY KAKUZU! What the hell is up with everyone?" I asked. He looked up from his money.

"Ask either Deidara or Konan. I'm not telling," he answered. I growled and headed to the blonde. I opened the door to Deidara and Sasori's room.

"What the hell is up with everyone and why won't anyone tell me?!" I yelled. He looked at me then started crying again.

_Oh for crying out loud!_

I turned went to father's office. I knocked on the door and I heard mum tell me to come in. I opened it and walked to her desk.

"What's up with everyone and why won't anyone tell me?" I questioned her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Pein!" Konan called for her husband. He came out from the ledge.

"Yes?" he responded. Konan looked over her shoulder to Pein.

"I think we ought to tell her," Konan informed. He nodded his head.

"I see. Do you want to or do you want me to?" father asked.

"Can't we both tell her?" Konan pleaded.

"Tell me what?" I questioned as I crossed my arms over my chest. They sighed.

"Sasori has DIA," Pein explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he was killed in battle, sweetie," Konan explained. Pein turned and headed back to his ledge. I followed him out and sat next to him. He placed an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. We watched the village.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, we got the one tailed beast and Tobi needs a partner so, Tobi will go with Deidara and Akatsuki will function normally," Pein explained. I shook my head.

"You can't just replace Sasori," I replied glumly. Father kissed my forehead.

"I want to go out for a while, can I?" I asked. He hugged me.

"Of course," he answered. I stood up and left the hide out.

_This is terrible… and father doesn't even seem to care about_ _Sasori's death._


	2. Chapter 2: Musical Cherub Itami

Musical cherub Itami

As I wondered the streets, people would bow to me. Hanging in the shops were paper angels, a symbol of my mother, music notes, a symbol of me, or paper angels cradling music notes, a symbol of mother and I. I find it amazing how much these people cling to religion, the religion of my father. I entered a few shops and everyone was exceedingly pleased if I did. They say if me, mother or father enters their shop, the shop will be blessed forever. I saw many beautiful things. I stopped in the glass maker's shop for a while to look at the gorgeous glass animals. I took specific notice to a butterfly. The shop owner came up to me when she noticed I was interested in one of her stock.

"Ah, you have a good eye my dear," she mused when she saw the butterfly. I smiled without looking at her.

"Thank you. It's an amazing specimen. Double glazed by the look," I commented. The lady came closer and stared at her art work with me.

"Yes, the colour was mixed into the glass as well," she replied. I picked up the specimen to examine it better. I traced my finger around the edge of its wings. I rubbed my fingers along the surface of the wings and felt the grooves.

"Such details," I noted. I held the creature up to the light. You could clearly see that their were, what appeared to be, small and thin multicoloured stones in the middle of the wings where they would attach to the body with yellow in the gaps which led further out and turned into a green then a blue and finally, if you held it just right, you could tell the seemingly black out line was actually a beautiful deep purple.

"Outstanding, the black is actually a purple. I must tell my mother and father of your works," I complimented.

"Oh, you're too kind. Do tell me, are you a lover of the butterfly?" she questioned me. I shook my head and placed the butterfly back.

"No, I'm more into the deer but I couldn't take my eyes off the butterfly, it just captivated me," I admitted. The woman smiled. She picked up the butterfly and handed it to me.

"Here, it's yours," she persuaded. I nodded and left.

_It's getting late, I should go home. At least I got something out_ _of today._


	3. Chapter 3: Itam's Birthday Memory

Itami's Birthday Memory

It started when I woke that morning. I felt something heavy on my stomach and legs. I groaned then opened my eyes slowly only to see Tobi sitting on me. I groaned again and the masked moron jumped up. He ran out of my room screaming "she's awake! She's awake!" I looked at my clock to find out what time it was. 5:27 am.

Tobi is going to be in SO much trouble.

I heard the distinct sound of Deidara's exploding clay going off and assumed that Tobi tried waking up his "sempai". I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Before I could enter the kitchen, Itachi grabbed my shoulder and took me back to my room. I knew Itachi would be up this early since he is always awake by 5:00 am but I was confused as to why he was taking me back to my room.

"What are you doing, big brother?" I asked. He just pushed me into my room and closed the door.

"Birthday girls shouldn't be up so early," Itachi spoke through the door. It was then that I understood everything. It was my birthday. I never celebrated my birthday in the leaf but, clearly, here I am going to be forced to celebrate my birthday. That day I turned 16. I decided to lie back in bed since Itachi deemed it too early for me to get up. Before long I was asleep again.

This time when I woke I pushed the large mass off of me first then opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. 8:27am.

That's a more reasonable time I think.

I got up and walked straight past Tobi. I headed to the kitchen and could smell cooking. Itachi came through the doors and pointed for me to go to my room. I groaned but turned to leave anyway. Before I could go far, Itachi pulled me into a hug from the back.

"Happy birthday, ita," he whispered then let me go and pushed me towards my room. I went back but this time, the rest of Akatsuki entered my room shortly after, most baring presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITA!" they yelled at me. I put my fingers in my ears and smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. Hidan jumped in front of me.

"My present is going to be THE FUCKING BEST! So open mine first," Hidan insisted. I laughed at him but opened it anyway. Inside was a knife. I pulled it out and gave him a look that said 'seriously Hidan, seriously'.

"I told you," Hidan smiled, "now you can be a Jashinist."

"To hell she will. She believes I'm god, don't you sweetie?" father forced.

"You're no fucking god!" Hidan back talked.

"Yes I am and Itami worships me! I'll prove it! Here Ita open MY present now!" Pein argued. I took the present that was pushed into my face. I read the letter then opened the small box. To my surprise, inside were five pieces of paper. I pulled them out. They were tickets to an art show. I squealed.

"OMG! THANK YOU!" I yelled as I glomped my father.

Wait, five tickets?

"Wait a second," I let go of father, "five tickets?" I questioned. Pein smiled.

"well, one for you, one for me, one for Konan, one for Sasori and one for Deidara," Pein explained. I hugged him again then sat back.

"My present now," Kisame insisted. His present was in a long, rectangular box. I opened it and inside was a sword.

"Thanks, Pet," I smiled. Kisame pouted at the fact I called him 'pet'.

"Here, open ours next!" Zetsu spoke. I put my hands on my hips and fake pouted.

"No, Plant. Plants don't talk, plants say 'plant, plant'," I teased him. He just handed me the box and slipped away into the floor. I opened it and inside was a Venus flytrap. I smiled and put it on my window sill so it could get some sun. Next I took Tobi's present, which was a finished colouring book with everything coloured orange, red and black in it. Then I opened Itachi's, his was a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it which I found really cool. I then opened Sasori's present which was a puppet of me, again it was really cool. Kakuzu gave me $20 which I was amazed that he didn't take it away from me. My present from Deidara was some fireworks. Next was birthday breakfast which consisted of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, pizza, ice-cream and toast. All food was made by Itachi and Kisame, well, Itachi made the toast and Kisame made everything else. Amazingly, Itachi didn't burn the toast. I had a little bit of everything and it tasted amazing. I didn't notice that Zetsu was behind me until he put a blind fold over my eyes. Someone picked me up but by the feel of the arms it was Kisame. He put me in what felt like a cart. Two people sat next to me and two people sat in the front. The horse began to trot.

After a while, it stopped and I was taken out of the chart. The blindfold was removed and I could see that we were at the art show. I pulled out the tickets to check the date. 2nd of June. I looked up at their smiling faces.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Pein smiled. I glomped my dad. He can be sweet when he wants to be. We entered the building and we began to roam, viewing the different art works.

I had decided to walk with Deidara and Sasori since they had artistic vision. As we walked we came across a shovel dangling from the ceiling. It confused us all so I walked up to the plaque. It said something about the artist believing that art is everywhere. I moved back to Sasori and Deidara.

"So wait, let me get this straight, this guy just went down to a hardware store, bought a shovel, put his signature on it and it's 'art'?" I checked. Sasori nodded his head.

"That is complete and utter bullshit!" I complained. Deidara got that glint in his eye.

"What do you say we make his art into something beautiful?" Deidara suggested. I smirked and Sasori and I took a few steps back to let Deidara do his thing. The explosion was only small enough to destroy the 'art' but it was none-the-less beautiful. We all started laughing, even Sasori, as we walked away to the next one. After a couple minutes, mum and dad were forcing us to leave. Apparently, security guards were after us to put us in jail for destroying the 'art'.

When we got home, we were welcomed by the sight of Kisame, Tobi, Eienni and Itachi tied to chairs, Itachi blindfolded, Zetsu in a cage with a human, Hidan in a pile of body parts on the floor and Kakuzu on the couch, counting his money. When Kakuzu noticed we were home, he ran to us and stuck his hand out for the money. Dad sighed.

"Well, I did say you could do anything you wanted to make sure the hide out wasn't destroyed when I got back," he admitted and handed the money to grandpa Kuzu. I laughed at the state everyone was in and they realized that they were in a funny arrangement. They started to laugh as well, except Itachi but he did smirk in amusement.

I shoot up in my bed.

It was all just a dream.

Happy moments like that hadn't come in a while; I don't want to remember them unless I can have them back.


	4. Chapter 4: Itami the Love Doctor

Itami the Love Doctor

All I was doing was going to the kitchen to get a snack on my one day off of training when I witnessed the most disturbing of actions.

**Flashback**

_I opened my bedroom door to the corridor that all the bedrooms_ _came off of. I took one step out and saw one thing. Hidan and_ _Eienni. But they weren't sharing curse words. No, I definitely_ _saw them doing something much different. No, I saw them_ _kissing. No, I didn't misspell cussing. I slid back into my room_ _and closed the door. A few seconds after, there was a knock on_ _my door. I opened it to find Hidan standing at the door._

_"I need your help"_

**End Flashback**

And now Hidan is sitting on my bed while I pace my floor. I came up with an idea and ran to my dresser. I rummaged through my sock and underwear draw in search for it.

"YES!" I exclaimed when I found it. The knife Hidan had bought me for my birthday.

"Here," I handed it to him. The two of us were freaking out. Hidan took the knife and stood up.

"Thanks," he was polite for once. I nodded.

"You need it more than me at the moment," I replied still nodding. I turned from him slowly as I went back to thinking. Hidan stabbed himself through the chest.

"DON'T BLEED ON MY FLOOR!" I yelled and whirled back round catching Hidan off guard in the process. He placed a cupped hand on his chest where the trail of blood ran down to catch the red liquid.

"What now?" He asked. I thought quickly.

"Um, let's go in your basement," I decided. He nodded and we left for Hidan's sacrificial basement. After entering I went back to pacing in thought.

"Why me? Why did you have to come to ME? Of all people? I know nothing of dating! I've never even had a BOYFRIEND!" I ranted. Hidan nodded.

"You're right but I can't go to anyone else and you're my best friend," Hidan argued. I growled in frustration.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled back at him. He just gave me that irresistible blank stare I hate so much.

"Look, you two were kissing so just tell her that you like her. If she feels the same then good, the both of you can work it out from there. If not then get over her," I replied. He stared at me with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wow, that's actually a good plan," he stated. I smiled smugly.

_If only I had of used it when I had the chance._

"Cool, then I'm going," I leave. Hidan kinda of just sat on the floor thinking of what he's going to say.

Later that day, I was just sitting on my bed when my door burst open. I lifted my head from my pillow to see a rather distressed albino at my door step. He entered then quickly closed the door and stood against it to stop anyone from entering, not that I thought anyone would dare enter my room.

"What did you do?" I asked. He smiled a fake smile and crossed his arms.

"Well... you see... I... ah... it's sorta," Hidan stammered. After a while of it I got tired.

"What did you do, Hidan?" I pressed.

"Well..."

**Flashback**

_Hidan walked into the lounge room, muttering to himself what_ _he had to do and say. He looked up to see Eienni sitting on the_ _couch. He walked up to her then sat on the couch next to her._

_"What do you want, heathen?" She asked. Hidan started freaking_ _out and so Hidan did what Hidan's do best... He made a fool of_ _himself._

_"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled in her face them instantly got up and_ _ran to Itami's room._

**End Flashback**

"So, yeah," Hidan finished retelling the prior events. I stared at him with no emotion on my face for a few seconds then burst into laughter.

"You are ridiculous!" I spoke through chuckles. He sighed.

"Just tell me what to do now," Hidan pleaded with me. I smiled at him, after my laughter faded.

"Just wait," I answered him but he didn't seem to like it.

"What?"

"You need to be patient. Give her a few minutes to realize what happen then you'll find her knocking on your bedroom door. But not my bedroom door so GET OUT AND GET A LIFE!" I yelled as I pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

"Finally, peace and quiet," I told myself then lay down on my bed. I looked at the picture on my right bed side table. I gave a sigh.

_Shikamaru._


End file.
